Naruto's chance
by Umbrionisus
Summary: First fanfic. Rate and tell me about it. M for future purposes. Naruto meets the Kyuubi around age five and finds out the that it turns out to be a she and a hot one at that. Now he get help from her and Jiraiya to live on.


I do not own Naruto only my oc's and my personal stuufs.

It was October 10th and a new hokage, Minato Namikaze just received his new born son, but his wife just died from the birth. To make matters worse the Kyuubi no Kitsune is attacking Konoha. He called Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former hokage, and Jiraiya his teacher.

"You both know what I have to do, right?"" Minato said "Use the shinigami seal and trap the fox in the boy right, and sacrificing your soul, right?"

"But Minato there must be another way the boy was just born he needs you since Kuushina died! We can't have you die now. "Said Jiraiya. "C'mon Ero- sennin we both know that I have to do it or else the fox can take the whole village, and I do not want my son to die!" and Jiraiya rebutted "No you can't d…"

Jiraiya stopped as Hiruzen put a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder making Jiraiya realize there was no way out of this mess. Then Hiruzen started "Minato we will let you do as you wish, but there some things you must do first."

And Minato giving a confused look to Hiruzen saying "And those things would be? "Hiruzen stated "You must name the boy, of course, choose his godparents, and pick the succeeding hokage." As Hiruzen finished Minato thought of everything and answered.

"Well I'll name my boy Naruto Uzumaki, after his mother, I have too many enemies and they might target him for revenge. The godparents will be Jiraiya and Tsunade, as for hogake can you take the job again Hiruzen, please?" giving puppy dog eyes to Hiruzen. "Alright for you I'll do it even though there is the paperwork." Jiraiya just stood there realizing he became a godfather.

Minato turned to grab Naruto and said "Make sure the village sees him as a hero when this is over." As soon as the conversation was over Minato disappeared in a cloud of smoke with in his hands Naruto to do the seal to seal the fox.

Once Jiraiya and Hiruzen saw the fox disappear they went to baby Naruto to check on him to see him in the arms of an ANBU with a dog mask. "So this is sensei's kid right?" asked the ANBU, both Jiraiya and Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes Kakashi and the boy in now the jail of the fox." said Jiraiya "And he will be in the care of us, but since Minato was your sensei and had a lot of faith in you I believe it would be appropriate if you were a brother like figure to him." Kakashi was shocked not that you could see it because of the mask but replied "And what are we going to do now?"

With that question all three men just stood there looking at the baby wondering.

The next day Hiruzen took the hokage job again and called the people of Konoha for an announcement. He started "People of Konohagukare I am here to pass on the Fourth Hokage's dying wish; it was for this child the prison of the Kyuubi Kitsune to look upon as a hero for this child jails the mighty beast within him." It took about ten seconds for the villagers to realize what the hokage said to break out into a chant saying to kill the beast and to rid the child of its existence. The hokage was baffled by what he saw and heard. Some ninja were trying to already kill the child but were stopped by Jiraiya and Kakashi. The hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi then poured massive amounts of killing intent to make the riot cower and Hiruzen yelled "You people disgust me disrespecting the Fouth's dying wish so as of now there will be a new law it will be the if anyone, no matter your position, tries to hurt the child will be killed." As soon as the hokage was done he turned back to go into his office with Jiraiya and Kakashi behind him. They went into the hokage's office to discuss the boy's future.

_5 YEARS LATER_

A young, blonde haired boy with three whisker marks was in the streets alone trying to go home, but some villagers had some other plans. Right then four men came out of the shadows with weapons. As soon as Naruto saw this he made a dash for his life. After a few seconds Naruto felt a sharp pain in his right leg, someone threw a kunai at him screaming die demon. Naruto just took off and ran into an alley hoping he could hide, but two of the men were apparently ninja and sensed his chakra. All four men started to beat Naruto, cursing at him for destroying Konoha, kicking him, cutting and stabbing. All Naruto did was curl up into a ball yelling "I am not a demon. I did not kill anybody!" Then one of the men got a kunai and tried to stab Naruto in the heart, Naruto closed his eyes to not see it, but he didn't feel anything all four men were on the floor dead. Naruto saw a figure of a young girl with purple hair cursing at the dead men. Naruto asked who she was and the girl answered "I am Anko Mitarashi Konoka's snake mistress and sexiest girl alive." Naruto was confused by her introduction but replied "I am Naruto Uzumaki…" was all he said before passing out. Anko caught the unconscious boy and rushed him to the hospital. Once Anko arrived with the boy the hokage arrived with KI rushing through him making the patients start to keel over from the rush. Anko went over to the hokage and explained what happened to the boy. The hokage then ordered the closest doctor to heal Naruto. The rest of the night Anko and the hokage were next to Naruto hoping he will live better later on.

WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND

Naruto found himself inside a sewer that looked seriously revolting and ancient. Then, turned around to see a steel bar cage at least three stories tall, and within he could see large red silted eyes with a giant mouth with teeth that were larger than him.

"**Well hello there young man, or should I call you Naruto? I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but" **then the immense eyes and mouth poofed and as the smoke cleared out it revealed the most beautiful woman Naruto has ever seen and from him sneaking into the bathhouse and from traveling to local towns with Jiraiya that meant a lot. She had a very large bust and a nice curve on her body. She started again **"You can call me Kyuu-chan or hime whichever is fine with me."**

Naruto just stood there in a daze staring at the woman. Kyuubi put a hand on his chin to get a good look at him. **"You know for a kid you're actually pretty cute I can't wait to see you when you are older. You're definitely gonna be one handsome young man Naruto."** Naruto stepped back a little bit and stood in attention. **"Well now I gotta send you back to your world don't worry you can visit me whenever you feel like this is your mind. Just remember that. Okay?" **

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sight of Jiraiya, the hokage and Anko all talking in the corner. As he got out of bed the three people went over to the boy and stared at him. Naruto asked "Why are you guys looking at me like that? It is freaking me out.""Well" Jiraiya started "we were discussing your training."Naruto just looked up confused wondering what they were talking about. "What do you mean training, like ninja training?"

"Yes, Naruto _your_ ninja training that way you can go to the academy and meet kids your age. Also, it can get you out of the village and away from the people that call themselves _the citizens_ of Konoha. Really attacking a child at your age almost killing you, if only they knew how much you have suffered." Leaving a saddened look upon everyone in the room.

"Is it because of Kyuubi- chan, jiji?" The Hokage turned to see Naruto with a frown across his face and asked "Naruto how did you know about that, who told you?" starting to get some anger in his voice. "No one really, told me I just met Kyuubi- chan in my mind and figured the rest by myself."

Everyone including Anko what dumbfounded with slack jaws hanging that he calmly stated he met the Kyuubi in his mind, but Jiraiya asked a question that was on everyone's mind "Naruto did you just call the Kyuubi 'chan'?" Naruto nodded and added "She said that chan or hime was fine with her, and she really pretty Jiraiya- Jii." Anko pouted at this. "Don't worry Anko you'll grow up to be as pretty or prettier." Said Naruto with a grin across his face with Anko slightly blushing.

For the rest of the night all four of them were planning when Naruto was going to start, what he learn, etc. Naruto just went to sleep to let the adults do something about the paperwork.

THE FOLLOWING YEAR

Naruto was out at the park playing with some kids his age with Anko supervising and Kakashi patrolling the area. The children were in a huge game of hide and seek with Naruto as the seeker. He finally counted to ten and started to search for his friends. The first one he found was Haruna Sakura a pink haired girl, with emerald eyes, a lot of attitude, forehead and a bigger crush for a boy called Uchiha Sasuke. Next, he found was Ino Yamanaka a light blonde haired girl with a similar attitude for everything, including Sasuke, and had clear blue eyes.

After, was Nara Shikamaru a lazy, unenergetic kid but seems really smart to Naruto and loves to play shougi and watch clouds. Right after finding Shikamaru Naruto found Akimichi Chouji a large child who was always eating something mainly chips and hates it when someone calls him fat so everyone taboos that word, Shikamaru and him were friends with Ino because their fathers were good friends and wanted their children to be on good terms.

Next, was Inukuza Kiba a hyperactive dog boy, he had a dog like face like his family and had started to grow fangs. Last, but not least was Hyuuga Hinata a small girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes, also she was extremely shy especially around Naruto. Once, Naruto found everyone he got everyone gathered since it started to get dark out. Anko left to go get dango and Kakashi went with her because she had a record of teasing older men.

"Alright everybody that was a real fun game so we'll meeeeeeeee." Naruto screeched the last word and everyone just gasped as they noticed a kunai in Naruto leg. Then, two figures appeared behind Naruto and both kicked him on his head knocking him to the ground. Both figures were ninja and at least Chunin by the looks of their chlothing. Once this happened the other children screamed and Naruto started to get up, but there was something wrong with him. Naruto started to talk but in a different voice and had red eyes with slits **"You dare hurt my Naru-kun and in turn hurting me! Ohhoho you will regret this choice for the rest of your miserable lives you little bastards!"** Right as Naruto finished the sentence He flew straight at the men punching them in the face with tremendous force sending them flying at least fifteen feet back. As they started to get up Naruto went to them and gave them a barrage of punches and kicks, but was interrupted half way by Kakashi holding him down and Anko with a kunai in front of his face. Naruto noticing this returned to normal and got his blue eyes back.

Naruto then turned around to see his friends on utter shock and disbelief at what just happened. Naruto then made a wide grin then collapsed right in front of the group, again. Anko picked him off the floor and said "Well I'm sure you will remember this for a while, so please keep this a secret and go home so your parents won't worry. So see ya." Finishing with a grin disappearing in a flash, with Kakashi following her. With that the children turned I to the direction of their homes and started walking.

IN NARUTO'S MIND

The young blonde again in inside the sewer of his mind and in front of the Kyuubi cage. "Kyuubi- chan are you there?" Called out the young boy. **"You know a lot of people want you dead, even though you are so young you really got to do something about that."** Said the voluptuous fox woman. "Jiraiya- jiji said starting tomorrow I'm gonna leave the village for training so I can be a ninja and stand up for myself." Grinnin ear to ear. **"Good to hear, Naru- kun now when you wake up tell Jiraiya that I said that once you are ready to teach you summoning and that you will get the fox contract." **"Will do Kyuubi- hime!"

With that Naruto woke up and started to tell Jiraiya what Kyuubi told him, and he just smiled and told Naruto to go to sleep and to get ready for the next day.

The next morning Naruto checked out of the hospital and went to visit the Sandaime.

"Morning Jiji how are ya?" The old man smiled and responded "Well if it was not for the fact your leaving for the next six years I would have had a pleasant morning?" frowning at the end of the sentence and depressing Naruto a little bit, but Naruto being upbeat saying "When I come back I will definitely be stronger and then I'll make you get fit with me 'kay Jiji?" Sarutobi could not help but to start to laugh at the young man's statement. "Alright, before you leave give this old man a good bye hug at least." Naruto rushing the man who acted like a grandfather, like Jiraiya. "Alright see ya Jiji I will write to you to tell you how things are going!" With that said Naruto went out of the door and to the gates of Konoha where Jiraiya was eyeing the young women of the village. "Jiraiya- jiji lets start going I'm gonna need to come back a stronger boy when I return." Jiraiya got a smile on his grin from how Naruto relates to his father. "Well, let us start on our journey, eh Naruto." The young blonde nodded and started to head off with his grandfather, not to return for the next three years. There was a problem that Naruto had a feeling that he was forgetting something very important. While Jiraiya and Naruto were walking away from the village Naruto's playmates were at the park all together wondering where the blonde went.


End file.
